


Whole New Worlds [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: ITPE, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Whole New Worlds by cest_what, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "Wait, no, wait, don't shoot!" Belle cried, hopping and untangling a cord from her foot as she followed the robot into the workshop. "Chip, it's all right, she's the ship's security officer. She's a friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole New Worlds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whole New Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607560) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



**Title** : Whole New Worlds  
 **Author** : cest_what  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Disney Princesses, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast  
 **Character** : Belle/Mulan  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : "Wait, no, wait, don't shoot!" Belle cried, hopping and untangling a cord from her foot as she followed the robot into the workshop. "Chip, it's all right, she's the ship's security officer. She's a friend."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/607560)  
**Length** 0:09:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Whole%20New%20Worlds%20by%20cest_what.mp3.zip), [audiobook w/cover by akamine_chan](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Whole%20New%20Worlds.m4b.zip)


End file.
